


Caring for Younger Twins

by Paceus



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paceus/pseuds/Paceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're halfway through the first episode of a Prison Break marathon when Bill begins to droop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for Younger Twins

They're halfway through the first episode of a Prison Break marathon when Bill begins to droop. He's been unenthusiastic and quiet through the afternoon and Tom's glanced at him worriedly a few times, but he hasn't dared to say anything. Bill would vehemently deny feeling under the weather, anyway. Now, though, it's undeniable. Bill leans on his hand like he can't keep his head upright and he's struggling to keep his eyes open, if his squinting is any indication.

Tom pauses the DVD. "You're exhausted," he says. The direct approach is usually the best with Bill.

"What? Put that back on!" Bill says, just as Tom knew he would.

"Are you ill? Do you feel feverish?" he asks, ignoring Bill's words, and puts his palm against Bill's forehead. It does feel hot, for the second he feels it before Bill pushes his hand away.

"I am not!" He glares at Tom and pouts.

Tom chooses not to point out that "Am not!" and pouting are the kind of behaviour that Bill will engage in when he's ill or otherwise reduced to acting like a five-year-old. There are many, many things that he could say right now that are the exact wrong things. Luckily he's got the experience and the twin-instinct to steer clear of those.

"You should go get some sleep," Tom says instead. "We can watch this some other time."

"I'm not tired," Bill insists and blinks rapidly. He tries so hard to appear awake and alert, it melts Tom's heart.

"Bill," Tom says softly, coaxing. He rubs Bill's forearm, trying to sooth him, and Bill slumps.

"I don't want to sleep," Bill whines, and Tom tries not to smile at his tone. "We haven't done this in ages, and I like it best when it's just you and me."

Tom's mouth opens in realisation. "Oh," he says. He feels warm. "Well." He glances down before looking at Bill again. "I like it too," he says, and Bill gives him a wan smile. "Maybe you could lie down on the couch?" Tom suggests, casting about for the blanket he's sure to be found somewhere near.

Bill hesitates.

"That way you could still watch," Tom says, "but it would be more relaxing." He finds the blanket on the armrest behind him and tugs it to him. When he turns, Bill is right in front of him.

"Will you lie down too?" Bill says, and he looks so sweet that Tom complies. It's probably the only way to get Bill to do what he asked him to, anyway.

They arrange themselves so that Tom's head lies on the armrest and Bill's is on Tom's chest. Bill is entirely in the crook of Tom's arm and that makes Tom inexplicably happy. There's not much room on the couch and Bill's body is pressed against Tom, relaxed and warm.

"Can you see the TV okay?" Tom asks before pressing play.

"Mm-hmm," Bill says. Tom can see his eyes are closed and he feels very pleased. His plan is already working.

It hasn't been three full minutes when Bill is fast asleep.


End file.
